


When you come to die

by Lestradesexwife



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Post-Reichenbach, mentions of Reichenbach, that horrible moment when john looked at him for the first time in two years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestradesexwife/pseuds/Lestradesexwife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That horrible moment when John looked at him for the first time in two years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you come to die

Sherlock should have realized on the pavement at Bart’s. He should have realized when John punched the chief detective inspector. He probably should have realized when John smirked and said, “He wasn’t a very nice man.”

 

If he’d been a better man he would have realized in the two years he was away. He’d have realized in every hollow victory he’d won, every strand of Moriarty’s web he had cut. Perhaps he’d have realized… perhaps if Mycroft hadn’t walked into that room, at that moment… but no. The distraction of solving the case, the need to save himself, to finish…

 

It wasn’t until he dipped John’s napkin into his water glass. Until John was standing in front of him with that dreadful mustache, and Sherlock had ruined everything… swanned around the restaurant making himself up for this... As though “Not Dead” was a masterwork of deduction, something for John to…. _Maybe I’ll pop out of a cake_...

 

He didn’t realize. He should have known in the graveyard, should have seen it in the black and white photo, and damn Mycroft for knowing… for telling him.

 

He cracks a joke, because even still he’s not convinced.

 

“Oh my god. Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

 

He’d stood there, heart pounding in rhythm with his awkward laughter, and he hadn’t known.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Darlings,  
> I'm terribly sorry to do this to you, I know I've been the very worst sort of fan fic author. Please accept my most humble apologies. I've been.... so busy with real life, I got a second job and I had to be all mature and responsible. I promise that my porn brain hasn't completely left the building and it is my fervent hope that this will be the first of many updates in this year. Sherlock Seattle basically kicked me in the behind and restarted my... well... all the things.
> 
> Many kisses and hugs and other nice things,  
> Lexxx


End file.
